Battle and Rebirth
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Parody of the first Mortal Kombat Movie fight between Liu Kang and Shang Tsung. Features Parody of Anakin Death in Return of the Jedi. Rated M for Mortal Kombat, due to Mortal Kombat being in the equation.


**Battle and Rebirth**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **This one is to try and relieve the stress of losing someone. Someone who, because of his passions for the Rodeo, I had hated for so long. But now I realize that; If I Loved and Respected him, which I did, that perhaps he forgives me for my words and actions that ever upset or disappointed him.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Bloody Roar 2 and 3, and Shenlong the Tiger, belong to Hudson and Activision.**

 **Star Wars: Return of the Jedi belongs to Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm.**

 **Mortal Kombat, and I imagine the Defenders of th Realm cartoon, belongs to Midway, and in the movies' case, New Line Cinema.**

 **Sailor Moon belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Ronin Warriors belongs to Ragoya TV.**

 **And the following daughters of the Sailors and Ronins belong to Heroine of the Valley:**

 **Robyn: Daughter of Ryo of Wildfire and Sailor Mars**

 **Rochelle: Daughter of Kento of Hardrock and Sailor Venus**

 **Joy: Daughter of Sai of the Torrent and Sailor Mercury**

 **Phyllis: Daughter of Sage of the Halo and Sailor Jupiter**

 **Rowena: Daughter of Rowen of the Strata and Sailor Moon**

 **I only own my character, (myself) the plot of this story, and perhaps the image of my late old man, that Shenlong will use against me in the battle this story tells.**

 **Part 1: Kombat Time**

Out of breath from all the blows they'd thrown each other, and the speed at which they threw them, she stood staring at Shenlong. The evil eyed imposter raised his arms wide. From what seemed the ceiling above, there came the sound of a low synthesized voice.

But this was not one single voice. No! It was a chorus; Thousands of voices of anguish, crying out at once.

From above Shenlong, there appeared the ghostly form of a skeletal bust: Horned skull, cage-like ribs, shoulders so perfectly round that one could easily mistake them for cue balls in Billiards. But then the thing vanished, seeming to dive head first into the circumference of the circular floor.

 _Face your Enemy_ the voice of Sailor Moon seemed to call to Alysa Aiday.

From the circumference of the circle, there came a cracking sound. It seemed that the floor was being broken apart from below, as there appeared warrior, after warrior, after warrior.

One figure draped in long red robes of almost sacrificial garb, the redness of them like the blood of the innocent.

 _Shang Tsung_

One dressed in ninja garb; Black pants and mask, with green belt and cloth hanging down from tucked in his belt, swishing with every step he took.

 _Reptile_

One in black robes and flowing cape, carrying what looked like a huge heavy staff in the shapr of a serpent.

 _Count Dooku_

One figure was clad in all black robes his face a pale chalky white, with wrinkling skin, and eerie yellow eyes.

 _Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious_

One was in heavy armor of green, with a faceplate of ruby red.

 _Anuibs: Warlord of Cruelty_

One wore heavy green armor, with red helmet and white faceplate. His belt holding four sheaths, held in each of which was a deadly _'Fang'_ sword. The hilts of the other two could be seen resting in their sheaths behind his back.

 _Sekhmet: Demon of Venom_

One wore pink armor, with white faceplate, and what looked like six deathly scythes attached to his back. His one eye was covered with a black patch.

 _Dais: Warlord of Illusion_

And last, one wore armor of grey, black, and red; The colors of the very first Nintendo video game system, the Nintendo Entertainment System.

 _Kale: Warlord of Corruption_

"All right, Shenlong," Alysa said to herself, glowering, "if it's a party you want, it's a party you'll get."

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Alysa conjured her own team of powerful warriors: Jax, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero, Rayden, Kitana, Liu Kang, Styker, and Sonya Blade: The Defenders of the Realm.

As the evil warriors attacked, the Defenders each blocked them, while Alysa threw a hard counterattack:

Anubis struck first. But Jax punched him in the Solar Plexus, and Alysa threw a punch to his throat. From behind, Shang Tsung went to kick low, but Sub-Zero froze his legs, and she threw an Axe Kick down onto his head.

Stryker and Kitana turned Reptile and Sekhmet so they struck each other. Then Alysa punched Sekhmet and elbowed Reptile in the face.

She ducked as Kale made a move, then Sonya and Alysa each threw a hard Round Kick to his back.

Dooku swung wildly, but Nightwolf blocked him, then pinned his arms to his sides. Alysa jumped up and kicked him hard in the chest with both heels!

Rayden and Palpatine were locked in a _'Battle of the Bolts'_ as they each threw lightning at each other; Rayden from his palms, Palpatine from his fingertips. Moving to the side, Alysa took a run at Palpatine, jumping into the air and wrapping my legs around his neck. Quickly tucking, she struck a blow to his Solar Plexus, and flipping over, she slammed his head into the flloor, snapping his neck.

Alysa raced to the stairs as Dais gave chase, Liu Kang right on his heels. She jumped to the third step of the circular staircase, and Dais crashed headlong into it, Liu Kang socking him in the ribs. Then Alysa landed and threw a Spinning Hook Kick to Dais' cheek, and he fell over in a spin.

Shenlong's followers defeated, Alysa stood facing the doorway.

"Is that all you've got, Imposter?!"

"Alysa Aiday," Shenlong called from atop the stairs above the door. "I can sense the fear in you. You. Will. Fail!"

"You strike fear into my spirit," Alysa hissed, "but you don't own me." Then she took the stairs at a quick jog. When she reached the top, she found Shenlong's back turned.

"I'm not afraid of my destiny. Face me, coward!"

Suddenly, Shenlong grinned something evil, and his appearance changed into one that she remembered.

 _Face yourself_ Sailor Moon's voice called again.

"What's up, Sensei?" asked the forty-nine year old man, smiling proudly.

Alysa stiffened. "Dad? That can't be you."

"Queen Serenity sent me... to help you out," he said.

Wait! What? _Queen Serenity_? Now Alysa was nothing but certain that this wasn't him. As far as she remembered, this guy hated Sailor Moon, Barbie, and everything related to either of them, just because they were meant for girls.

"You're not really him!" Alysa snapped.

But the old man didn't seem convinced. He tried again. "Remember the Presidential Election, and how I said you sleep tight in my home?"

Alysa stood frozen for a quick moment, and then she nodded. "I remember."

"Well it's time you learn to sleep safely alone," he said.

No sooner had he said that, sharp, deathly spikes began to protrude from the circular floor below.

"Come with me," the old man said. "I forgive you for letting me die."

Whether Alysa heard the spikes coming out, or the old man's words striking a nerve, she snapped out of her trance. "No. It totally wasn't my fault!"

The old man tried to place his hand on Alysa's shoulder.

"No!" Alysa hissed, slapping his hand away. "David Jackson chose his own path. Every person is responsible for their own destiny. Shenlong killed my father!"

It seemed the time for Roleplay was over. Also, Shenlong was getting ticked off because Alysa had just passed the second of the three trials. Shenlong returned to his true form.

"You're Mine!" Shenlong hissed angrily. He grabbed Alysa by the throat and threw her over his shoulder. Luckily for her, she didn't fall of the ledge. She threw some blows his way, but he blocked them and countered. In a matter of moments, Alysa was facedown on the floor.

Shenlong pulled her up by her hair. They both were huffing; Shenlong in anger, Alysa in fear and exhaustion.

"The Chosen One..." Shenlong growled lowly, a slight tone in his growl; like the tone of voice someone angry as well as disbelieving speaks with. He slammed her face into the floor, stood up, and slowly began to walk away.

 _Face your greatest fear_ Sailor Moon called out for the third time that night.

From behind Shenlong, there was the quiet sound of peeling. Then the sound of footsteps. Alysa was standing there, her face red, her forehead bleeding... But she was there.

"I _Am_ the Chosen One," Alysa simply stated. Shenlong had had it. His temper was gone.

He lunged at her, but Alysa grabbed his wrist, then used her left hand to grab just above his elbow. He tried to bend his arm, but Alysa moved as slowly as Shenlong, placing her elbow above his own.

Then came the voices; Men, strong women, and some younger warriors, all saying the same three words; _Finish him off!_

"You hear your disciples, Imposter?" she asked, apparently able to hear them telling her to finish him. "You've lost your grip on them. My courage has inspired them to rise up against you."

Shenlong grimmaced, eyes wide.

"Free them!" Alysa shouted right into his face.

His grimmace gone, he huffed heavily, angrily. "They... are Mine... Forever!"

Alysa swung him around, grabbed his head, and smashed her elbow into his nose. He fell backward, his chest hitting the railing, arms draped over the other side. He attacked her again. But in his anger he wasn't thinking. His blows were wide and exaggerated. Alysa on the other hand, was quick.

She blocked his blows, and hit him in the stomach twice. He tried again, but she blocked by knocking his arms down with her elbows. Ouch. Then with a couple good hits to his face, he fell back on the railing again.

"All those innocent souls, just because you don't have one of your own?" Alysa scoffed. "I pity you, Shenlong."

Shenlong spit. "Save your pity for the weak!" he snarled.

"Surrender, it's over!" Alysa demanded. Shenlong huffed a few times, then lost his temper again. But again, he left his chest unprotected, his arms wide to the sides.

But then Alysa grabbed his shoulders and threw him over the ledge. He screamed as he fell... Right onto the spikes on the floor.

"Fatality." Alysa quietly hissed; her tone of voice angry, but her face almost happy. It was over.

 **Part 2: Final Message**

After escaping the Dark Tower, Alysa lay on her back, Rowena, daughter of Sailor Moon and Rowen of the Strata of the Ronin Warriors, sitting on her chest.

"Rowena... help me take my... my mask off..." Alysa huffed out.

"But your face..." Rowena protested.

"Nothing... can save me now..." Alysa said. "Not that I need it... he's gone anyway... Just for once, let me... look at you... with my own eyes." With help from the child, the White Lego Ninja was able to take off her mask from her makeshift ninja costume.

Aside from the snowy whiteness of her hair, she couldn't be any more than fifteen. How could she be so exhausted and so near to death's door.

"Now... go, my young friend," Alysa said slowly. "Leave me..."

"No way! You're crazy!" Rowena challenged. "I'll not leave you, I've got to save you."

"You... already have... Rowena," said Alysa, her vision getting blurry. "Tell your friends and parents... thank you... from me..."

Alysa fluttered her eyes momentarily, and slowly closed them.

"Alysa?" Rowena asked. No response. "I won't leave you alone," Rowena said, her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes.

But she was too late. Alysa was gone. Rowena stared at her for a few moments, but what felt to her like an eternity. Then, unable to take it any longer, she bowed her head... and cried.

 **Author's Notes: A Parody of Mortal Kombat, the first movie, with a Parody of the Anakin death in Return of the Jedi, using Bloody Roar game characters and my OC, and it was sort of hard to figure out how to end it.**

 **My old man passed away from a heart attack last Sunday. Give me a break already! And for Goodness' Sakes, leave my incomplete stories a Review saying where to go next! How many times must I ask that?!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot of mine, and will my other stories.**

 **Speaking of stories, here's a few I could really use opinions and ideas for:**

 **My Barbie and Bratz Crossover where Ailani babysits Baby Krissy**

 **Masters of Fun; inspired by Emmydisney17's Mystery Case Files stories**

 **Worlds Beyond Their Own**

 **Maybe a few ideas for a new Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors Crossover I want to write**

 **And a few ideas for variations of Kittie La Rue's "Transatlantic Evolution" I have in mind**

 **Cheers**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
